The proposed research is directed toward the elucidation of the pathway of 2-hydroxy fatty acid metabolism in the brain. Emphasis will be placed on the development of techniques which will aid in the chemical and biochemical analysis of 2-hydroxy fatty acids. The ability of 2-hydroxy fatty acids to form copper chelates will be exploited using the method of ligand exchange chromatography. Application of this analytical method to the enzymatic oxidation of 2-hydroxy fatty acids will provide new information with regard to the process of alpha-oxidation of fatty acids in the brain.